Primavera e Invierno
by HuddyAleja
Summary: Aqui estoy con un POV de House, -Te hizo tanto daño que tu mirada es mas fría que cualquier invierno-tu mirada se ha vuelto fría y distante yo solo quiero una oportunidad no se si la merezca pero hasta el peor de los seres humanos la merece? No crees?- No se que es esto solo momentos de depresion
1. Chapter 1

Un dia mas, en mi vida no le veo la diferencia si aunmenta o disminuye lo único que se es que no quiero levantarme me duele todo el cuerpo, en estos malditos momentos en donde extraño el maldito vicodin, pareciera que nadie valoro lo que hize, tanto daño le cause que ya ni me mira solo somos nosotros los compañeros las distintas huellas en un mismo hospital, tu mirada se ha vuelto fría y distante yo solo quiero una oportunidad no se si la meresca pero hasta el peor de los seres humanos la merece? No crees?...

Me levanto todo me da vueltas, me duele el estomago no he comido hace.. no lo recuerdo...me duchare

El agua resbaladiza por mi cuerpo me hace pensar en ti.. en tu sonrisa...en tus manos ... en Ti... pienso en tu sonrisa, no la que fingues ante los inversionistas, sino cuando te hago reir, o cunando algo te sorprende, pienso en tus ojos dos lunas en mi mundo oscuro llenas de alegria de esperanza y fe

-Por Dios ya paresco idiota- me sacudo el agua que se acumula en mi cabello y salgo de la ducha rapidamente...

Visto siempre lo mismo jeans, nike y camisa arrugada, mi chamarra de cuero, creo que a ella le gusta como visto, o quiza no?

Llego al parking del hospital, parqueo mi moto y lo primero que veo es la que ha estado invadiendo mi mente desde que desperte, desde el bar de ayer, desde que la vi por primera vez detras de esos lentes grandes parecia un cartoon, un hermoso cartoon, me rio de mi pensamiento en voz alta y ella saca su cabeza de su volvo y me mira con frialdad, mi sonrisa se borra con aquel invierno que no planea acabar en su mirada, volteo el rostro para esquivar la frialdad de sus ojos y camino hacia el asensor no se me habia hecho nunca tan largo aquel techo quiza es por que ella me mira?

Apreto el boton y el asensor abre sus puertas, quiero que se cierren antes de que entre, pero quiero tenerla cerca sentir el calor de su cuerpo aunque sus ojos ya no me miren,las puertas se van cerrando, y ella camina apresurada quiza una junta, alguien la espera arriba?...

Ella no dice nada, ni me pide que lo detenga, cuando es poco lo que queda para cerrarce atraviezo con mi baston las puertas y no permito que se cierren,ella entra no dice nada...

Hola- le digo con timidez-Porque estoy timido es solo Cuddy, es solo la chica de la que llevo enamorado dos decadas entonces comprendo porque mi cuerpo tiembla,cuando la nieve de su saludo se agolpa contra mi

-Buenos Dias, House- Ni siquiera me miras no se desde cuando paso, mi mente le grita, porque me dejas, por que me golpeas con tu frio odio, donde esta el fuego que nuestra miradas formaban cuando estabamos juentos, cuando eramos nosotros, cuando teniamos una... no no nunca hemos tenido una relacion...

Como estas- Me sentia estupido, parecia un adolecente, hablando con su primera chica, ella me miro y sonrio, sonrio ironicamente...

A ti que te importa- Si ella me hablaba asi como si fuera yo su enemigo era yo quien de alguna u otra forma siempre estuvo con ella... nunca estuve de la forma en que me necesito

El asensor hizo "click" ya habiamos llegado a nuestro destino, ella adelanto un paso para salir, ese era su piso, cuando puso un pie fuera del asensor...

Tu siempre me importas... Las puertas se cerraron dejando aquellas palabras en el aire, Le dije lo que sentia eso era lo que mas me importaba que apesar de que nuestra primavera fuera un invierno ahora...

Ella sabia y tenia muy claro que en mi ser la llama que ella encendia nada apagaria...

Nuevamente en el asensor ya es tarde, no hay mucha gente, yo quiero ir a casa, quiza deba tocar algo de piano, no lo se, en el piso tres se detiene el asensor, ella entra con si cabeza gacha, se ve cansada, no nota mi presencia hasta que las puerta se cierran...

Buenas noches, Cuddy- ella me mira con disgusto, otra vez alli esta su mirada mas fria que los inviernos del polo norte del polo sur de donde sea ella era mas frio que todo, ella ya no era mia...

Wilson dijo que la habia visto con un hombre joven en recepcion ella sonreia alegremente como solo ella puede...

Wilson, quien era?- Nerviso recuerdo haberle preguntado

Lucas, Lucas Douglas- temia mi reaccion pero yo no dije nada, por dentro me sentia roto pero por fuera siempre seria el magnifico Greg House el genio mas grande de Estados Unidos

Y ahi estaba ella quiza ansiosa de llegar a su casa para ser recibida por ese hombre que quien sabe por cuanto tiempo la recibia en las noches...

Boton de STOP..

Que haces- me miro con una ira aun mayor, yo le sonrei...

La tome de los brazos, los puse por encioma de su cabeza y la acorrale contra la pared...

Que haces, House- dijo enojada pero, no era lo mismo esta vez sus ojos mostraban deseo, ella me deseaba

Solo quiero saber, si aun hay en ti primavera- le dije seguro ella no entiendo a que me referia pero yo comprendi prefectamente

junte nuestros labios suavemente, ella no correspondio por un tiempo pero despues que mi lengua recorrio toda la extencion de su labio inferior, parecia mas desesperada por besarme, solte sus brazos para tomarla de las caderas y pegarla mas a mi cuerpo, ella acariciaba mi cabello de una manera ritmica y descontrolada, el asensor parecia en llamas, los besos bajaron de ritmo solo eran nuevamente unos simples rocez, la solte con el dolor mas profundo, abri mis ojos y limpie con mis dedos un poco de labial que se habia regado por su boca, no dije nada mas, no dijo nada mas...

Las palabras no eran necesarias, aquel beso me recordo quien era Lisa Cuddy por mas dura fria y llena de invierno que se muestre siempre sera la calida y fragil dueña de mi corazon...

Volvi al loft solo...

Volvio a su casa sola...

Esta noche nadie la esperaba y fue mejor para ella...

Porque en medio del nuestro invierno solo nosotros mismos podiamos avivar el fuego reprimido por 20 años y casi liberado en una pasada alucinacion, quiza despues el viento cambie su curso y nuestro amor vuelva a tener futuro

Caray, soy patetico- Le di un sorbo a mi Wisky y una nueva melodia era tocada en mi piano...

* * *

Estaba aburrida y como deprimida asi que pense en esto me salio re feo o no se... RW por favor continuare con I Can´t belive you pronto por ahora diganme que les parecio...


	2. Chapter 2

Me levante aquel día como quien no quiere la cosa, el cuerpo me pesaba, simplemente quería quedarme ahí en esa cama todo el dia sin sentir nada sin decir nada sin pensar nada, sentía como la torre de naipes que esta a punto de desplomarse, agarre el celular para avisar al hospital que no iria, pero al moverme de la cama recordé que había una ser mas que compartía las sabanas conmigo, y el PLAY en mi cuerpo se activo, me levante rápidamente y mecánicamente realice todas las actividades que a diario realizaba, definitivamente el único motor en mi vida siempre fue Rachel aun me pregunto que era de mi vida cuando no la tenia conmigo... y entonces llego a mi mente la persona que aunque tantas veces me lo negué era el motor quiza no tanto el sino lo interesante y desequilibrada que era mi vida viviendo la por decirlo de alguna manera con el HOUSE y ahi esta mi problema cada noche cada mañana vada segundo el ocupaba mi pensamiento y eso no paso desapercibido anoche por Lucas sin querer o mas bien por inerrcia lo llame House... se enojo mucho y empezo a gritar como un loco trate de escusarme con que House me causaba muchos problemas pero Lucas no entendio y se fue a la cama tirando la puerta de la habitacion...

Y siempre era el maldito House el que ocupaba mi pensamiento desde que regreso del psiquiatrico no hace otra cosa que tratar de hacer todo bien y yo... yo no hago otra cosa que ignorarlo que hacerme la fria que colocar sobre fuego ardiente un invierno que entre el y yo nunca podra existir...

Llegue al estacionamiento temprano bueno no tan temprano como siempre pero llegue y para mi desgracia casi al mismo tiempo llego House en su moto me pregunto podra un hombre verse mas sexy de lo que el se ve asi... se quita el casco y apenas me ve sonrie con esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, a mi principalmente pero mi autoestabilidad le devuelve una mirada que lo mata o eso veo en sus ojos el se da vuelta y se dirije al asensor con paso lento y doloroso... no le pido que lo detenga no se si quiero estar en el mismo lugar que el quiza corra el riesgo que mi mascara de dureza caiga a sus pies y yo me envuelva en sus brazos como desde hace tanto tiempo deseo... me acerco pero las puertas se van cerrando y el parece no querer actuar y yo paresco no querer que actue pero lo hace interviene con su baston cuando las puertas estan a punto de cerrarce, yo entro rapidamente sin agradecer...

Cuando ya me encuentro en mi oficina metida entre tantos informes que firmar no puedo evitar el recuerdo de lo que me dijo esta mañana House en el asensor " tu siempre me importas" me dejo fria een aquel momento de una manera u otra el siempre lograba desencajar mi tranquilo mundo y voltearlo a su mersed y asi ocupar todo el dia pensando exclusivamente en el y en las palabras que pocas veces salen de su boca y que a la escojencia del destino siempre soy yo la afortunada de escucharlas...

el dia quiza fue uno de los mas largos en mi existencia en el PPTH se me hizo eterno cada segundo del dia y lo agradeci no queria volver casa a enfrentarme nuevamente a mi vida falsa donde lo unico verdadero era el abrazo de Rachel que me esperaba cada noche con este pensamiento me diriji de nuevo al maldito asensor para bajar por mi auto y volver a la falsedad... no me di cuenta que El nuevamente se encontraba alli como si el destino o quien sabe que mierda nos intentara reunir...

Despues de un intercambio de Buenas Noches el rapidamente oprime el boton de STOP y menciona algo de encontrar primavera en mi no entiendo muy bien su punto pero tampoco lo pienso mucho porque mi cerebro deja de recibir oxigeno cuando el me acorrala contra la pared y une nuestro labios en un misterioso y silencioso beso al cual muero por responder, muero por tomar su cabello y acariciarlo pero mi autoestabilidad no me lo permite pero esta misma se ve enterrada mil metros bajo tierra cuando House con su lengua tan maestra recorre las comisura de mis labios alli todo exploto parecia que aquel asensor se hacia mas pequeño y mas acalorado yo lo bese descontroladamente despues podria culpar a la claustrofobia de aque acto porque en aquel momento lo unico que queria era eternizar ese beso que desgraciadamente fue terminado por su iniciador me senti frustrada hubiera dado mis dos pulmones con tal de nunca dejar de besarlo no le dije nado solo lo mire con el mas profundo dolor el se limpio un poco del labial que yo habia regado por su boca y salio del asensor no con una sonrisa triunfante como yo lo esperaba sino con aquella misma mirada de dolor que yo tambiien conocia...

mi celular sono despertandome a la realidad era un mesaje de Lucas esa noche trabajaria y nadie me esperaba en casa nisiquiera mi pequeña que mi madre se habia llevado aquella tarde y supe que era lo mejor debia aclarar mis ideas y reorganizar mis pensamientos o al contrario ya no lo se no puedo pensar con claridad cuando yo misma me arrebate de las manos la oportunidad de amar.

* * *

Increiblemente aqui estoy de nuevo tarde mucho en pensar si abria continuacion y mas aun cuando no vi muchos RW no es tan facil inspirarce a publicar algo cuando nadie opina pero bueno aqui esta despues de casi dos meses creo volvi y pues no se solo comenten esta es el capitulo en los ojos de Lisa y bueno nada solo espero que comenten lo que sea asi quiza vuelva a escdaparme de mi reclucion y vuelva a escribir espero que les guste


	3. Chapter 3

Ella se levantó esa mañana con un peso más grande que el del día anterior sabía que le había sido infiel a su pareja pero no era tanto eso lo que la molestaba sino el simple hecho de haberlo disfrutado, no había sido una gran infidelidad solo un simple beso-verdad- o de eso trataba de convencerse, volteo su mirada al costado izquierdo de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, respiro profundo miro a su derecha y pudo ver que sobre la mesita de noche la pantalla de su celular alumbraba, eso era una mensaje de Lucas…

"Lisa, el trabajo se alargó hasta la madrugada, no llegare a casa hasta bien entrada la mañana, TE AMO"

Uff… respiro con alivio por primera vez esa mañana no tendría que enfrentarse a Lucas hasta por la noche y de ahí a allá ya miraría que resolvería si contarle o no aunque era mejor la segunda opción pues todo fue obra de la claustrofobia –verdad-

Esa mañana no fue tan pesada para el pero definitivamente no quería pasar un segundo más metido en esa cama tan grande y tan vacía… se alisto para ir al hospital muy de mañana cosa que causaría revolución en todo el hospital que nunca lo abrían visto llegar tan temprano, pero la única finalidad de esto era evitar el regaño diario de la Decana por sus llegadas tardes tan frecuentes….

L: Brenda, el Doctor House ya llego?

B: Si, Doctora llego muy temprano y se encerró en su despacho… como siempre – Brenda respondió con cara de fastidio mostrando de esa manera lo incomodo que era tener a House molestando desde tan temprano.

Cuddy se fue directamente a su oficina, para tratar de esconder sus grandes incógnitas ¿porque House abría madrugado tanto?...

En esas se encontraba cuando un fuerte dolor se posiciono sobre su vientre, tan fuerte era aquel dolor que ni gritar la dejaba…

House se encontraba dentro del ascensor, dispuesto a entrar la oficina de su jefa con una excusa que aún no había pensado, solo para verla y saber si ella tenía algo que decirle respecto al beso del día de ayer…

Toco la puerta pero nadie abrió así que se dispuso a irrumpir como lo hizo mucha veces en el pasado y lo que encontró fue el cuadro más horroroso en toda la historia de su existencia…

Cuddy se encontraba en el piso con la cara desfigurada por el dolor e intentando arrastrarse hacia la puerta de salida para que alguien la socorriera… cuando vio a House sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas y con sus voz entrecortada le dijo…

L: Me du... me Duele… ayúdame

House retrocedió unos pasos y Cuddy pensó que la dejaría sola hasta que escucho…

G: Brenda ti si tu… tráeme una ampolleta de morfina y una maldita camilla pero ¡YA!- decía desesperado

Mientras nuevamente entraba en el despacho de la Decana y la tomaba en sus brazos y la colocaba suavemente en el sofá…

G: Dime, Cuddy donde te duele… dímelo por favor- Le susurraba

Cuddy no decía nada y House empezaba a entrar en shock pero una dulce mano lo tomo de la barbilla con mucha fuerza y casi lastimándolo, para que dirigiera su mirada a la otra mano de Cuddy que estaba justo sobre su vientre…

En esos momentos entro Brenda con la ampolleta de morfina…

B: Dr. House, la camilla ya está afuera

G: Diles que ya salgo que estén listo para llevarla a un cuarto de cuidados intensivos y quiero ahí a mi equipo ahora- era una orden que Brenda jamás desobedecería después de haber visto a su jefa tan descompuesta en aquel sillón.

G: Cuddy, te voy a aplicar morfina para que el dolor se duerma y vamos a cuidados intensivos y me vas a decir que comiste en la última semana ¿está bien?

Cuddy solo asintió despacio y segundos después sus venas eran llenadas por morfina que le iba calmando inmediatamente el dolor

House se levantó y fue hacia la puerta para indicarle al enfermero que acercara lo que más pudiera a la puerta para sacar a Cuddy

Entro nuevamente al despacho y tomo a Cuddy que parecía rendida después de tanto esfuerzo la coloco en sus brazos y de nuevo en la camilla todos en la planta baja del hospital observaban pero nadie comentaba nada, House y el enfermero que llevaba a Cuddy se dirigieron rápidamente al ascensor y en un santiamén se encontraban en cuidados intensivos donde Chase, Trece, Taub y Foreman ya lo esperaban, House les hizo señal para que salieran inmediatamente del cuarto, cerro las persianas y entre él y el enfermero pusieron a Cuddy en la camilla del cuarto y de inmediato House despidió al enfermero con una seña y se dispuso a tomarle el pulso para asegurarse que ella dormía por los efectos de la morfina y no que había perdido el conocimiento…

Todo al parecer se encontraba bien, salió del cuarto encontrándose a su equipo con cara de interrogación, Chase iba a preguntar pero House lo interrumpió…

G: Quiero examen de toxinas y todo tipo de veneno que se les pase por la cabeza que cause dolor insoportable en el vientre

C: La mayoría de venenos causa dolor en el vientre House

G: Pues entonces harás pruebas de todo, te parece o te lo repito?

T: solo Chase?..

G: No quiero a todos haciendo esas pruebas menos Trece tu vienes conmigo para llevarles las sangre a estos idiotas, vamos entra…

House y Trece entraron en silencio a la habitación y se dispusieron a tomar la muestra de sangre pero House detuvo a Trece

G: Yo lo hare, quiero que después de llevar la muestra, vallas al despacho de Cuddy y revises todo lo que le pudo causar envenenamiento y luego a la cafetería quiero saber que comió en la última semana y se cambió su rutina alimenticia por otra cosa. OK.

13: Ok- House le entrego la muestra y 13 salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo…

Mientras tanto House se quedó en el cuarto esperando el momento adecuado para despertar a Cuddy y formularle todo su interrogatorio…

Y en el despacho un celular sonaba sin cesar la pantalla alumbraba LUCAS…

Hola amigos, nuevamente les dejo aquí lo que escribí esta semana la cosa se va poniendo interesante al menos para mí, quisiera decirles que no recibí Rw y pues eso me desanima muchísimo así que pues estaré escribiendo pero no publicare hasta constatar que aún siguen ahí, Gracias por leer y no olviden COMENTAR

Por cierto muy pronto actualizare I CAN'T BELIVE YOU y empezare a escribir EL SUERO DE LA VERDAD


End file.
